Seekers' Love
by Imaweirdkid
Summary: The Seeker of Slytherin and the Seeker of Gryffindor are in love. KLAINE. A series of oneshots following the glee club but mostly Klaine at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there, dear reader! First of all: For those who are indeed reading "Keepers of Time" - No, I have not abandoned the story, the new chapter should be up soon(-ish). With all the Pottermore excitement going around I couldn't help myself but write this and I will update every once in a while... If you would like to read anything in particular, feel free to message me here or on tumblr (url is on my profile) or put it in a review or something. :)**

**This will be a series of Oneshots in no chronological order. They are all set in the same universe which is Glee set in Hogwarts with no Harry Potter characters currently attending the school except Neville who's a teacher (So we can assume everyone else from the Potter-verse is grown up too, they on't appear though). So this story just centers around our Glee kids and some teachers that I have borrowed from Glee as well. My OTP is Klaine obviously, but you may find Brittana, Quam, Finchel, Niff... and here comes the sorting:**

**Slytherin: Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Tina, head of house: Sue**

**Gryffindor: Blaine, Rachel, Wes, David, Jeff, head of house: Will**

**Ravenclaw: Sam, Nick, Mike, Artie, head of house: Emma**

**Hufflepuff: Finn, Puck, Britt, Karofsky, Mercedes, head of house: Coach Beiste**

**Headmistress is Shelby Corcoran because I can neither stand nor write Figgins. ;)**

**Also Blaine and Kurt are both on their respective Quidditch house teams, they are both seekers. ;)**

**Last but not least, I have found a beta, believe it or not! So thank you to ****richmonkeyriddikulus! :)**

**Alrighty, long author's note is long... Here we go! :)**

Just Looking - Year 3

Blaine stared at the boy at the Slytherin table. He couldn't help it. He had tried not to stare but there was no way he could keep his eyes away.

"You're doing it again," Rachel warned. She was sitting next to him and didn't even bother looking up from her Prophet.

"Huh?" Blaine asked.

"You're practically undressing Kurt Hummel with your eyes again, Blaine. This is like the fifth time this week that I have to stop you from doing that. I have been listening to you moon over him for almost three months now, either ask him out or stop staring at him."

"I can't ask him out, Rach." She looked up now, her expression slightly annoyed.

"And why exactly is that?"

"We're just friends. I mean, I technically only know him from glee club and the Quidditch field. And I have to say the latter is not a particularly romantic place to meet when you're not in the same house."

"Blaine, I hope you don't think it's a romantic place to meet _if_ you're in the same house either."

"That is not the point."

"No, you're right, Blaine. The point is that Kurt Hummel has asked me not three weeks ago whether or not you are gay."

"But that doesn't have to _mean_ anything!"

"He was practically bouncing out of the room when I told him yes."

"But-"

"Blaine, you two have been hanging out, singing flirty duets in glee club together. What do you think this means?" Wes and David pranced in adn sat across from them.

"Oh, are we talking about Blaine eyefucking that Hummel boy again?" David asked nonchalantly.

"'Oh, have you seen him fly? He looks so graceful!'" Wes said trying to mimick Blaine.

"'Ooh and his voice, have you heard his voice? It's so beautiful!'" David chimed in.

"Don't forget his eyes," Rachel added, sounding bored while resuming her reading activity.

Blaine groaned.

"I hate you all."

"You love us," David said.

"Without us, your life would be boring," Wes sing-songed.

"And without us, you wouldn't know that Kurt Hummel has a heart drawn on his binder that says 'Kurt + Blaine'," Rachel finished. Blaine blinked and stared at her.

"Are you serious?" She looked up from the Prophet again and gave him a genuine smile.

"Yes. Now can we please start talking about what duet I can propose for Finn and I to sing so he will fall in love with me?"

"You're sure that heart exists?"

"I saw it myself. Do you think 'Endless Love' would be too straight forward?" All of a sudden Blaine's shocked expression turned into a broad, beaming smile.

"He's just leaving..." Wes sing-songed.

"If you would excuse me..." Blaine said and made his way towards the door where Kurt was headed.

"Go, get him, tiger," David said rather loudly.

* * *

><p>But as soon as Blaine had made a few steps he felt foolish. No, scratch that, he felt almost terrified. This was ridiculous. There was no way a guy like Kurt Hummel would like him back.<p>

A heart. Rachel had sworn she had seen it.

'Courage, Blaine,' he thought. One thing was certain though if he humiliated himself Rachel would pay.

"Eh, Kurt?" he said as Kurt was just about to leave. The taller boy turned around.

Whoa. There were those eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"C-Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Kurt told Quinn and Santana to go ahead and turned back to face Blaine.

"What is it?" He looked at Blaine with those eyes, those eyes that Blaine just couldn't stop looking at.

"I was wondering..." he started and felt like he had temporarily forgotten how to speak English, "if-" Kurt was still looking at him, eyes wide, so innocent, so strong, so expectantly. Blaine took a breath.

"I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go to Hogsmeade next Saturday." He looked at Kurt, his heart wide open, ready to be ripped out, "with me." he finished. And Kurt's eyes got even wider.

"Like-like a date?" he asked, his voice merely a whisper.

'Now or never, Blaine.'

"Yes. A Date." And then he got scared shitless. "Unless you don't want it to be a date. I mean we don't, we don't have to go on a date if you don't want to obviously. I just, uh, I mean, it's no big deal if you don't want to. It's completely fine if you don't-"

"I'd love to!" Kurt interrupted him and smiled a brilliant smile at him.

"You would?"

"Yes." Blaine was stunned. And mesmerized because Kurt was smiling at him and all coherent thoughts had been abandoned.

"That's, that's great! That's amazing actually. I will see you saturday then," he said and he didn't even notice how much his own face was beaming.

"Yeah, saturday," Kurt said coyly and they stood there awkwardly in the corridor, "I actually have to go."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Uh, okay, bye," Blaine said and started walking back into the great hall when suddenly - and he had no idea what possessed him to do it - he turned around, grabbed Kurt's hand, twirled him around and kissed him. Right on the lips. And Blaine was sure he had just ruined everything because this was not romantic and he had not asked permission and he was certain Kurt would hate him now. But then Kurt's hand came up to caress his cheek and they deepened the kiss and Blaine had never in his life expected to feel like this. It was like flying but without a broomstick, like he was just floating. They heard some whistling then and that brought them back to reality and they broke apart.

"Wow," both of them breathed at the same time and they laughed softly.

"I should really get going. I'm gonna be late," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah," Blaine said and realized he was still holding Kurt's hand, "Yeah." He took a step back and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly and the next minute he saw Kurt hurrying down the corridor.

Blaine was in a haze. He felt delirious. He didn't know how he found his way back to the table. But David and Wes were smirking.

"Dude, you didn't have to suck his face off," David said teasingly.

"Wow," Blaine said again more to himself and his fingers reached up to touch his lips trying to convince himself that this had not been a dream. Wes snickered.

"Hummel must be quite the kisser."

"You have no idea," Blaine whispered and smiled.

**A/N: The Glee Cast is on my continent. Yes, I have to be happy about that fact alone, thanks for noticing how pathetic that is ;) **

**Thanks for reading and please do tell me what you think! Reviews are awesome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More stuff from my hard drive! My computer keeps surprising me with these. I would love to tell you that I started writing again, but - except for slightly reworking this - I didn't. It's a mixture of writer's block, work for Uni and auditions, so I'mma go ahead and blame that! xDDD There's another chapter coming with how Kurt fell in love with Blaine. I might be able to upload it tonight or maybe tomorrow, I just need to go over it one more time… Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything. At All. Ever.**

How Blaine Fell In Love With Kurt - End of Year 2

Blaine's best friend on this planet was one Rachel Berry. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that. The two hobbits were almost attached by the hip ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express. If it wasn't the two of them, it was usually the two of them with Wes and David but they were rarely seen alone. For a while people thought they were dating but since they never kissed the rumor eventually died down. As a matter of fact the only times of day that Rachel Berry could be found alone were glee club and bed time. And Rachel had made it her personal mission to change the fact that Blaine wasn't in glee club. She had heard him sing once and was convinced that he needed to join asap.

So that is how Blaine ended up in glee club one afternoon. One very fateful afternoon because it was one Kurt Hummel's turn to present his assignment for the week. One could easily say that Blaine Anderson didn't stand a chance. The assignment was to sing a song to show what muggles thought about magic, Kurt had chosen a song from the musical Wicked. A girl's song. A girl's song that even girls had trouble performing. Defying Gravity. Yes, one could very easily say that Blaine Anderson simply didn't stand a chance. So while Kurt sang his heart out, Blaine mentally planned their wedding, because man, was that boy beautiful and goodness, those eyes.

Blaine had come to the conclusion that he was gay a while ago. The wet dream about a pretty famous, very male Quidditch player during Christmas break had tipped him off and he had completely freaked out. He had called Rachel and told her he wanted a date with her, but when he kissed her to see if he felt something there was nothing. Rachel had laughed it off and told him that she had already suspected it, so no harm was done, except that Blaine was pretty sure he was gay now.

And now here was Kurt Hummel. Blaine had no idea how he had even missed Kurt during his one and a half years at Hogwarts. He had never really seen him, he supposed. Unfortunately, Blaine was pretty certain that Kurt Hummel would never in a million years date him. First and foremost Kurt was in Slytherin. Slytherins didn't date Gryffindors, they just didn't. Second Kurt was Slytherin's seeker, so he probably hated Gryffindor with a passion. Third Kurt Hummel was basically a star. He was an extraordinary wizard and brilliant seeker and supposedly a great person to be around. And while Blaine suspected that Kurt was gay, there was simply no way of knowing it for sure. At least not for Blaine, he couldn't just go and ask him; that would be embarrassing. And rude. And damn it, he needed to know. Kurt finished the song and everyone clapped and some Hufflepuffs might have whistled. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt until Rachel coughed inconspicuously next to him, raising a questioning eyebrow when Blaine looked at her. He blushed.

"Well," Professor Shuester said, "we have someone new in our midst." He looked at Blaine, "Blaine, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

"Er, sure."

'Way to be eloquent, Blaine,' he thought.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm a second year Gryffindor." He had no idea what else there was to say about himself which made him feel incredibly boring. And why on earth would Kurt Hummel want to get to know someone boring. There went his self-esteem.

"Would you like to sing something?" Professor Shue asked.

"I'm not sure if I can sing, really."

"He has an amazing voice, he just doesn't trust it yet," Rachel interrupted him.

'Way to go, Rachel, promise them something, I can't deliver.'

"And he plays like every muggle instrument there is."

"That's not true," Blaine tried to back-pedal

"Well almost," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"We have a guitar here. Could you play something for us?" Professor Shue again.

"Sure." Blaine wasn't certain he could though. Not after Kurt's performance.

He got the guitar from Professor Shue and started tuning it. Apparently not many people used it here.

"So, uh, magic and muggles was the assignment, right? I think I'm gonna go with something Disney then." And his hands started to play the chords of "Part of Your World".

**A/N: I loooove reviews! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, there! Chapter 2 is new today as well, so make sure you read that first; they're sort of connected! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again. I'm just borrowing it all.**

How Kurt Fell In Love With Blaine - End of Year 2

Kurt hadn't expected anything in particular from this day's glee club session. Well, except that he would completely rock that song and make them all gasp, but beside that, nothing too special. He saw that Rachel had brought someone unfamiliar to glee club but that was about it. He didn't pay much attention to the stranger. Probably a Gryffindor anyway. How the hobbits always ended up in Gryffindor was kind of funny to him. He finished his song the way he had planned and everyone was speechless and Puck was whistling and yeah, it was all pretty cool. He went back to his seat to sit with his two best friends Quinn and Santana. Which was the exact moment Professor Shue started talking about the new kid and then the boy stood up and turned around.

He was cute, Kurt thought. Very nice face. It wasn't uncommon for Kurt to think that though. He had been pretty sure about his sexuality and he was aware that there were attractive guys out there. The boy introduced himself and Kurt was reminded that his name was Blaine. Then Rachel Berry said something and then Professor Shue gave Blaine a guitar. Kurt had to admit that Blaine looked kind of sexy tuning the muggle instrument.

"So, uh, magic and muggles was the assignment, wasn't it? I think I'm gonna go with something Disney then." Kurt gasped. Disney. Kurt's very secret obsession, for his father wouldn't exactly be happy to know that he watched muggle stuff.

It was when Blaine started to sing though, that Kurt felt like he was falling. He was definitely being sucked into something. Something big and terrifying and all of a sudden the hobbit didn't just seem cute and he didn't just seem mildly sexy. His voice was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever heard in his life. He seemed so tender in the way he sang the words and the way his fingers brushed over the guitar strings and Kurt's eyes wandered to Blaine's finger tips and wished to feel them on his hand or face. He had read that if muggles played guitars often they would get calloused fingers. Nothing seemed more inviting to Kurt until his eyes started to linger on Blaine's eyes and then on his lips and by now Kurt was pretty sure that he needed to know more about Blaine Anderson than just his house and grade. He needed to know everything.

Blaine finished the song and everyone was clapping and Kurt especially loudly, he just couldn't help it and Santana was giggling next to him and whispered in his ear, "Someone has a crush." Kurt blushed.

"Well, if you'd like, you should definitely consider joining glee club, your voice is great," Professor Shue said.

'No kidding,' Kurt thought.

As glee club came to an end Kurt couldn't help but go up to Blaine to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said trying to make it sound casual, "Your voice is great, you should totally join." Yeah, totally casual.

"Thanks," Blaine answered and they shook hands and - yes, calloused fingers he could definitely live with, thank you very much. He didn't wanna let go. Blaine's hands felt nice, warm and just really, REALLY nice. Reluctantly he let go, "I'll definitely think about it."

"Hey, didn't I see you on the Quidditch field about a week ago?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, i was practicing. I'm gonna try out for the team next year," he answered.

"I don't remember much but you looked like a good seeker. Fast and very much in control of your broomstick."

"Oh, thanks! That's so nice. I haven't had much opportunity to practice before. I'm a muggle-born, so the first time I flew was literally during my first year here. So I'm still pretty bad but I'm working on it."

"And he has no self-esteem. He's amazing, but doesn't know it," Rachel said from behind Blaine where she had been talking to Mercedes. Blaine blushed even more.

'Huh,' Kurt thought, 'What if they are together?' He recalled some rumor that Rachel Berry and her hobbit friend were more than friends and his disappointment hit him full force without a warning.

"Hey, you're a seeker, maybe you could practice with him," Rachel said and Blaine turned around rather frantically. Rachel shrugged. Kurt thought for a second.

"Sure," he said then. Blaine turned around again.

"Really? I mean, I appreciate it, but you really don't have to if you don't want to, I mean. She's just. Sometimes Rachel opens her mouth without thinking. You certainly don't have to-"

"Blaine, it's fine, I'll practice with you. No big deal. Even though your my competition. I guess I like a challenge," he said and winked and why on earth had he just done that? He couldn't have been more obvious and oh my gosh, Blaine would probably think he was a total weirdo.

"That is so incredibly nice of you. If you don't have anything to do, I'll be on the field this evening again. At like 6, I mean, only if it's convenient-"

"I'll be there," Kurt said smiling before Blaine would start rambling again. Which was kinda cute. Blaine rambling. But then again, Blaine seemed kinda cute. As in just him, no matter what he did. He walked out the door to catch up with Quinn and Santana who he was sure would give him hell about this little crush. Or make that a big crush actually. He couldn't wait till 6pm.

**A/N: Yes, I am a review whore. Hello.**


End file.
